herofandomcom-20200223-history
Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell is one of the Charmed Ones, the three most powerful witches in the world. She was the youngest child until the addition of her long-lost sister Paige Matthews. When she became a witch upon reading the Book of Shadows, she gained the ability to see the future through premonitions. She was portrayed by Alyssa Milano. Appearance Phoebe's appearance underwent more changes than any of the other characters in the series. *'Hair': In her early twenties she has a bob hairstyle and she often wears it free flowing. She also went blond for a short while, but then cut her hair to a moderate length and returns it back to a dark brown then a dark hue color, sometime wearing it with bangs or a tiny fringe. She lets her hair grow and returned to a nice brunette colour with layers a few months later, wearing it up in hairnets on a few occasions. Phoebe then cuts her hair to a short pixie cut and along the way turns it to light brown a year later. She allows her hair to grow out and has it in curls and ponytails more often and she seems to have darken it. Soon, she grew it long again and has lightened the colour once more, and darkens it near the end of the year. Her future self is shown to have waist-length wavy hair in a slightly darker hue. **'Aliases': As the alias Julie Bennett, Phoebe has long, dark brown/black hair with loose curls. *'Wardrobe': Her fashion sense changes considerably from her early to late twenties. Phoebe started to wear very fashionable. She also favors black dresses when going out. For a short while she wore a lot of skimpy clothes, but returned to wearing less revealing outfits, developing a fondness for ethnic designs and patterns. *'Make-up': Phoebe normally wears natural colours and sometimes displays dark shades. On occasion she will wear pinks and sometimes wear a more dramatic look to her eyes than before. Later on, she wears a far more natural look with considerably more blush and rarely a nice plum color. Personality Phoebe is described as rebellious and courageous. She's not afraid to try new things, a trait that both her older sisters admire and envy. She can also be very restless, impatient and quick-witted. As a psychic, she is often sensitive and compassionate towards others and thanks to her degree in psychology as well as her powers, she gives very sound advice both to her sisters and readers. She is sometimes compared to her Grams in personality. She is also the only Charmed One to be born in Halliwell Manor, above the Nexus, which makes her more susceptible to being influenced by evil than others. Phoebe has a creative mind and a very good memory. When she first started creating her own spells, she was able to recall spells and combine them into new and more powerful ones. She is street smart, as she can pick locks and pockets, as well as change the tires of a car. She's also fiercely loyal to the people that she loves, a Warren trait. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Advanced Combat:To make up for initially only having a passive power, Phoebe took classes in self-defense. She also trained with Cole for short period of time. She eventually became the most effective hand-to-hand fighter out of all the four sisters. Basic Powers Spell Casting:The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. Potion Making:The ability to brew potions. Scrying:The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers Premonition:The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. *'Danger Intuition':The ability to sense when something is about to happen, before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. *'Astral Premonition':The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. *'Sharing Visions':The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. *'Psychic Echos':The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics. Levitation:The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Also, while levitating she can kick an enemy over a distance of several feet. And she can fly up in the sky. *'Enhanced Agility':Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training, her levitation power simply allows her to enhance it. Empathy:The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. *'Pathokinesis':The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. *'Power Channeling':The ability to channel and take control of the magical powers of other beings once and only if they are activated by the original user. **'Deviation':Through the use of this ability Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. *'Power Replication':The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. Other Powers The Power of Three:The collective power of Phoebe and her sisters which enhances their powers. High Resistance:This ability is active when Phoebe is in unity with her sisters. It is also active while channeling the powers of another magical being. Remote Beaming:The ability to teleport her husband Coop to her just by focusing on him. Category:Magic Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Female Category:Villain's Lover Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Successful Category:In Love Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Selfless Category:Twin/Clone Category:Neutral Good Category:Mischievous Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Betrayed Category:Genies Category:Mutated Category:Merfolk Category:Outright Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes